


Popcorn and Slushies

by President_Zebra



Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Killervibe Week 2020, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Zebra/pseuds/President_Zebra
Summary: Cisco finds a sleeping woman at the movie theatres.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow, Minor Westallen - Relationship
Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884763
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Killervibedaily Events





	Popcorn and Slushies

**Author's Note:**

> A chance meeting/meet cute Killervibe fic

Cisco flung a handful of popcorn into his mouth as he waited for Barry and Iris to get their snacks from the concession stand. 

He watched as little kids fought over arcade games and as their parents looked on in disappointment. He chuckled to himself, taking a sip from his blue raspberry slushie and pulling out his phone.

“Cisco, you ready?” He heard a familiar voice gain his attention. He turned his head and met Iris’ eyes, nodding with a smile as Barry joined them.

Ever since Barry and Iris had started dating, Cisco had felt like the third wheel of the group. They would never stop flirting around him, he was starting to feel better about not sitting with them during the movie. 

Iris, a hand in Barry’s, led them to the theatre. Cisco watched as the couple walked past the first few rows and parked themselves in the middle of the section. Cisco read his ticket stub, making his way to the fourth to last row of the main section, plopping himself in the center seat.

A woman and a baby walked past him, filing into the row above him, the baby grasping onto the woman’s blouse. 

More people filed into the cinema as the lights began to shut off and the previews started rolling. Cisco sipped his slushie as a trailer for the new Spiderman movie played on screen. 

He watched the next few trailers, almost finishing his popcorn while doing so when he heard light snoring beside him. 

Cisco looked over at the woman lying in the chair beside him. Her head was slumped against the back of the recliner, brown hair curtaining her face. 

He looked around the theatre, glancing through the rows to see if she was disturbing anyone. He tapped on her shoulder lightly, shaking her elbow slowly to try and wake her up.

When the brown-haired woman awoke, Cisco jumped slightly, trying to remain quiet as to not disturb anyone. The brown-haired woman’s eyes fluttered opened and met his in the darkness of the movie theatre. 

The woman sat up from her slouched position, yawning quietly and stretching out her arms.

“Who are you?” The woman asked confused. Raising an eyebrow at him.

“I’m Cisco,” He whispered back. The woman scrunched up her face concentrating on the tip of her nose. “I didn’t want you to miss the movie.” 

“Oh,” The woman responded, brushing hair out of her face. “Thanks, I had a long shift yesterday and today’s my day off.” 

“It’s all good,”

“I’m Caitlin, by the way.” She held out her hand for him to shake. Cisco put his slushie in the cupholder and accepted, shaking it lightly. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Caitlin.” He smiled.

“You too,” She whispered softly.

“So, what brings you here today?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. She chuckled lightly, leaning back in her seat and bring her legs up to her chest.

“What? Can’t a girl like Star Wars?” Caitlin teased.

“Oh! Of course you can, it’s just you seem exhausted.” He admitted, gesturing to her sweats and the bags under her eyes. “Not that that’s a bad thing it’s just-”

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re right though I am exhausted. So I came here to try to relax, but I just fell asleep instead.” Caitlin laughed, placing a hand on his arm. Cisco smiled at the gesture, leaning back in his own seat.

“Enjoy the rest of the movie!” Cisco told her, going back to munching on popcorn. Caitlin smiled at him and then turned her attention back to the screen.

* * *

Cisco saw Barry and Iris waiting in the hallway when the movie was finished. Hand in hand, Iris was wiping melted butter off of Barry’s cheek with her thumb when Cisco approached them.

“Hey guys, did you enjoy the movie?” Cisco asked enthusiastically, chucking his slushie in the recycling. 

Iris looked up at him, smiling at the stranger who was standing next to him. 

“It was good, who’s this?” Iris asked, letting go of Barry’s hand. 

“This is Caitlin, she sat in the seat next to me,” Cisco told them. Caitlin shook both Barry’s and Iris’ hands and then excused herself to use the bathroom.

“So?” Barry smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend. 

“So what?” Cisco scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You should ask her out.” Iris nudged him. Cisco raised an eyebrow, confused as to what his friends were implying.

“I just met her.” Iris and Barry exchanged looks.

“Like that ever stopped you before.” Cisco thought back to Kendra and how he asked her that first day. Okay, they had a point. 

“I’ll think about it.”

“We’ll wait for you outside,” Barry told him.

“You got this!” Iris encouraged, winking at him and then following her boyfriend toward the exit.

Cisco sat down next to a vending machine and took at his phone to check Instagram, he swiped through a few posts before he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

“Caitlin, hey.” He smiled, shoving his phone in his pocket. “Barry and Iris are waiting outside if you want me to walk you out?”

“Why not?” Caitlin shrugged, walking slowly down the corridor.

They made their way to the lobby of the building, pushing through the glass doors of the exit. 

“So, Caitlin I was wondering if you wanted to, maybe,” Cisco paused, looking down at the floor. “You wanted to get coffee sometime?”

“I’d love that!” Caitlin smiled, pulling out her phone and navigating to her contacts. “Here,” She handed it to him as he fished in his pocket for his.

They exchanged numbers, Caitlin waved goodbye to him as he watched walk to the subway. 

"So did you do it?” Barry asked excitedly when Cisco met them on the other side of the street.

He nodded, holding up Caitlin’s contact info for his friend to see. Iris gave his arm a tight squeeze, smiling at him widely.

The snoring, brown-haired woman had come fallen asleep next to him in a movie theatre.

  
_ What a bizarre way to meet someone.  _ Cisco thought to himself as he followed Barry and Iris home. 

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
